High School Isn't All Bad
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full summary inside.
1. Love at First Sight

**A/N: Hey y'all! And welscome to my newest multi-chapter! Whooo! This is a slash so if you don't like then kindly leave. However I welcome you to stay and enjoy the story regardless. Anywho chapter 1! Boo-yah! Lol. Let's get going shall we?**

**Summary: ****JJ a media liason and Rossi a high school principle are happily married. One stormy night the worried husband waits for his wifes return. When she comes home she's not alone. She brings home two children Kira and Spencer Reid from a case. She tells her husband that their father was the UnSub and the mother had passed away. Rossi couldn't turn them away so they adopted the two. Now grown up, Kira's 20 and a teacher at her fathers high school while Spencer is 19 and a senior. He thinks it'll be bad, but learns otherwise.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Love at first sight.**

David Rossi never really believed in the whole love at first sight thing. But that changed when he met Jenifer Jareau. A media liason for the FBI. At first they were just good friends. Then a few years ago JJ was in an accident while on a case and Rossi saw then how much he truly loved her.

When she released from the hospital he proposed to her and she was so happy he finally asked her! They were married that summer.

A few years. went by and they were thinking about having kids.

"Dave. How many kids do you think we should have?" JJ asked.

"Hmm. I came from a big family. So how about a dozen?" He said smiling at the thought.

JJ laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dave asked.

"Just imagining you handling a bunch of kids." She said.

"Hey. I think I can manage." He said.

"Whatever you say dear." She said still laughing.

The next morning JJ was her way to Vegas for a case, and Rossi was heading to school. He was the principle of a high school. He thought if he could handle high school students why not kids of his own?

"Good morning sir." The secretary greeted.

"Good morning." He greeted back.

He sat down at his desk and began his work. A few hours later, his cell phone buzzed. It was a text from JJ.

'Hey you.'

He smiled.

'Hey yourself. How's the case?'

'Good so far. This UnSub is one whacked out creep.'

'Aren't they all?'

'Hehe You have a point. I have to go see you soon'

'Bye Love. Be careful.'

'I will. Love you lots.'

He smiled even more. He was happy with his job, and his wife.

A week had gone by and Rossi was lonely. He missed his wife. He hoped she would make it home safely. It had been thunderstorming for awhile. Returning to his work, he heard the door open.

It was JJ! But she was not alone. She had two children with her.

"Who are they love?" He asked.

"Oh Dave. I couldn't leave them. I just couldn't. Their father was the UnSub and their mother had already passed away. Oh Dave I just couldn't leave them alone." She said with tears in her eyes.

Dave smiled at his wife. His prayer children came true. He and JJ cleaned them up and fed them.

"So JJ. Do they have names?" He asked.

"Oh right. This is Kira and Spencer Reid." She said. "Kira is 3 and Spencer is 2."

"Let's adopt them." Dave said.

"Really?" JJ asked hopeful.

"Yes. They need a good home and we wanted kids." Dave said.

JJ hugged her husband. "Oh Dave. We finally have a family."

"Yes we do." He said.

"Awe you going to be ouw mama and papa now?" Kira asked.

Dave picked up the girl and kissed her temple. "Yes mia figlia. We are."

Kira smiled. "See Spencew. I told you we'd find a home."

Spencer smiled at his big sister. She was right.

The family smiled. Getting the paperwork settled, they called it a night. That night Kira and Spencer slept with their new parents. They all were happy. Dave started to believe in love at first sight.

**Awww! I don't know bout you, but that was awesome. So y'all you know what to do. **

**Mia figlia-My daughter.**

**Until next time! I can hear coming in the air tonight. Oh Lord!**


	2. Start of Senior Year

**A/N: Hey guys! So thank you to those who added this and to my reviewers! You guys are awesome! Here's chapter 2! Whoooo! Let's get going! Class is about to start!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Start of Senior Year and a New Love.**

Several Years Later.

"-Cer...Spencer...Come on sweetie, time to get up." JJ said.

Spencer rolled over with a groan. He opened his eyes and looked at his clock. It was 7:00.

"Mama, it's 7:00. Let me sleep." He whined.

JJ laughed. "For someone so hyper you sure are lazy in the morning. But it's time to get up, you don't want to be late on your first day of school, do you?" She asked.

Spencer bolted out of bed! JJ laughed and headed down stairs. Spencer grabbed a shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He other clothes were in the washer. He put on one black sock and one red sock.

Dressed, teeth brushed, hair brushed, he raced down the stairs. He grabbed his bag and headed into the kitchen.

"Bout time sleepy head. Your father and sister already left so I'll be taking you to school." JJ said.

"Okay." He said mouth full of cereal.

JJ chuckled. "Maybe you'll have your sister for a few of your classes."

"That'll be nice." He said.

"Mmhmm. Whoop. Better get going." JJ said grabbing her go bag.

Spencer grabbed his bag and they headed towards to the school.

Quantico High.

When they got there JJ pecked Spencer on the cheek and wished him a good day.

"You too mama. Be safe." He said returning the kiss.

"Bye sweetheart." She said.

He watched as she headed towards work. He sighed. He loved his mama, but sometimes her job was way too dangerous. Although he wanted to be a profiler. He looked at his cell phone clock and saw that the bell didn't ring for another 15 mins. He sat down underneath a tree and pulled out a book. He loved to read.

"Excuse me." A voice said.

Spencer looked up. He saw the black male and thought he was amazing.

"Can I help you?" Spencer said.

The male just stared at him. He finally snapped back to reality.

"Yes. I'm new here and I don't know where the principles office is. Could you show me?" He asked.

"Sure." Spencer said getting up. "Follow me."

He led the male to the office. He knocked on his fathers door. He opened it when he heard 'come in.'

"Papa. I mean Mr. Rossi. There's a new student here to see you." He said.

"Spencer mio figlio. No need for formalities. Unless it's a meeting. Now the new student." Rossi said turning to the boys. "What's your name son?"

"Derek. Derek Morgan." He said.

Rossi typed the name in the computer and printed out his schedule.

"Here you are. And Welcome to Quantico." He said with a smile.

"Thank you. And thank you Pretty Boy." Derek said.

"You're welcome." Spencer said blushing.

Rossi chuckled. He knew that look. He had that look before. His son was in love. The bell rang and Spencer hugged his papa.

"Ciao papa." Spencer said.

"Ciao mio figlio. Avere una buona giornata." Rossi said.

"Anche voi." Spencer said heading to his first period class.

He walked in and found it was his sisters class. She smiled at him and he sat down.

"Hey Boy Wonder!" Penolope greeted.

"Hi Handsome." Emily said.

He smiled. "Hi Garcia. Hi Emily."

The two girls sat next to him and began talking about how cool it was his sister was their teacher and their summer.

"Good moring you three." Aaron greeted.

"Hi Hotch!" Emily said.

"Hi Aaron." Spencer and Garcia both said.

Aaron chuckled. He got into the conversation. When the rang again everyone sat down gave Kira their full attention.

"Good morning students. Welcome to English 12. This isn't the only class I teach but you know. Anywho, we have a new student joining us from Chicago. Derek Morgan, would like to tell us a little bit about yourself." She asked.

"Sure." He said and stood up. "I'm Derek Morgan and I'm from Chicago as Ms. Rossi pointed out. I played football at my old school and I hope to make the team here. And I hope to be a profiler." He sat back down.

"Good. I wish you luck. And good choice in career. I'm profiler myself. Though I'm not a seasoned profiler. Yet. They call me if they need me. But due to my overprotective father, I got a second job as a teacher." She said.

The students except Spencer was in awe. She chuckled at her students.

"Alright students I'm going to take attendence, and since I don't start my lesson til at least the third or fourth day of school so you'll have the rest of the class to catch up with each other." She said.

After taking attendence, she handed the sheet to Seaver and she took it to the office. The students moved their seats around and talked amongest themselves.

Derek looked over at Spencer. He thought he was gorgeous. He was in love. When he was caught staring he quickly looked away.

Spencer was happily conversing with his friends. He looked up and Derek was staring at him like earlier. He blushed and looked away.

"You so like him." Emily said.

"Do not." Spencer said.

"Do too. But he was staring at you first. So he likes you too." Aaron said.

Spencer blushed again. Derek liked him. The bell rang and it was time for second period Chemistry with Mr. Gideon. Garcia picked on Spencer the whole time. Third period was Calculus with Ms. Strauss. Derek was staring at Spencer the whole time. Fourth period was Street Law with Ms. Rossi. Emily teased Spencer a little and they talked more about their summer. Fifth was a study hall. Spencer, Aaron, and Garcia talked and Derek was staring at Spencer again. Sixth period was lunch. The whole group except Derek sat together outside in their usual shady spot. Derek sat inside talking to the football coach. Seventh Spencer had guitar, Garcia was there but she had choir on the other side of the room. Emily had physics. Aaron had latin. Derek had another study hall. He was bored. He wanted to see his Pretty Boy. He wanted to talk to him. He had to talk to him. Last class Spencer and Aaron had swimming.

"So Spencer. What do think about Derek. And be honest." Aaron said.

"I like him. A lot." Spencer blushed.

Aaron nodded. The bell and they walked to their lockers. When they got upstairs the girls were there and so was Derek. The girls were talking to him and laughing. When Derek caught Spencer he had to talk to him.

"Hey Pretty Boy." He said.

"Hey to you too." Spencer said.

"Could I talk to you." He said.

"Sure. I'll see you guys later." He said.

"Bye." They said.

They went downstairs to the pool room. "So umm. Here. My cell phone number." Derek said handing him a piece of paper.

"Thank you. Oh here let me see your hand." Spencer said.

Derek gave Spencer his hand and he wrote his number on it.

"I got to go. I'm suppose to meet my papa and sister." Spencer said.

"Oh. Ok. See you tomorrow." Derek said. "I'll text you later."

"Ok. Bye." He said heading to his fathers office.

The two smiled. They were in love.

Later that night.

Spencer was in his room reading before bed. He jumped a little when his phone pinged. It was Derek.

'Hey you.'

'Hey to you to.'

'What'cha doin?'

'A little bed time reading.'

'Love to read huh?'

'Yep.'

'Well I just wanted to say it was nice to meet you and good night.'

'You too. and good night. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'See ya tomorrow Pretty Boy.'

Spencer blushed and smiled. Tomorrow he just might confess his love to Derek. He put his book away and slept peacefully.

Derek smiled. He couldn't wait to see him again. He just might confess his love to Spencer. He snuggled into his blanket and slept peacefully.

**Awww! Love at first sight! Like his dad!**

**Ciao-Bye/Hello, mio figlio-My son, Avere una buona giornata-Have a good/nice day, Anche voi-You too.**

**Until next time! Here comes the Crimson chin.**


	3. Want to go to a movie?

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Iz so happy you guys like this! Virtual hugs! Anywho, chapter 3! Whoooooo! Let's get going! The bells about to ring!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Want to go to a movie?**

Spencer woke the next totally happy. He couldn't wait to see Derek and tell him! He hopped out of bed and took a quick shower and dressed. He wore jeans and a t-shirt again. He was really beginning to like this style. He could see why his sister like this style. It was more comfortable.

'That and Kira's a major tomboy.' He thought.

He raced down the stairs and saw his papa waiting for him.

"Where Kira?" He asked.

"Kiraka. She left already. Now eat. We don't want to be late." Rossi said.

Spencer wolfed down his food when father wasn't looking. Rossi looked at him and shook his head.

"Did you even taste it?" Rossi chuckled.

"Yeah it was good." Spencer said. "Grazie papa."

He chuckled. "So are we in a hurry to see your love hm?"

Spencer jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"When you brought him into the office yesterday. I could tell the way you two looked at each other that the both of you were in love. It reminded me of when I fell in love with your mother."

"Love at first sight?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. Love at first sight." Rossi said. "Come on let's go."

The two piled into the Durango and headed to school.

Quantico High.

Kira was in her classroom straighting out for her students. She had the feeling of being watched and turned to find her new student standing in the doorway.

"Derek. Good morning. Can I help you with anything?" She asked.

"Um. W well...you see..." He was cut off.

"Let me guess. You have a crush on my beloved fratello?" She asked.

"Uhhh no, I mean yes...oh." He stammard.

"Chill out. Fratello means 'brother' in Italian. So il mio amico. You have a crush on my fratello. Just tell him. And be yourself. No need to be fancy or what not." She told him.

Derek sighed then smiled at his teacher. "Thanks. I'll do my best. Oh and I don't have to worry about judgment. I really don't care what people think." He said.

"Good. You two will be good for each other. I know it." She said. The bell rang. "Since your here why not take your seat."

He nodded and sat down. Spencer came in and hugged his sister.

"Buon giorno mia sorella." He greeted.

"Buon giorno mio fratello." She greeted. "Hanno una sede."

Spencer nodded and sat down. His desk was diangonal from Derek. Penelope, Emily, and Aaron came in. Penelopes desk was next to Spencer on his right side, Aaron was on his left, and Emily was in front of him.

While Kira was taking attendence, Derek slipped Spencer a note.

'_Want to go to a movie Friday night?'_

Spencer scribbled his answer and passed it back to Derek.

_'Is this our first date?'_

Derek chuckled. He scribbled back.

_'I guess it is. So that a yes?'_

Spencer smiled and wrote back.

_'I'd love too.'_

Derek smiled and wrote back.

_'7:00 ok?'_

Spencer wrote back.

_'Perfect. Friday night at 7. Looking forward to it. I love you.'_

Derek smiled. He'd never been happier. Spencer was nervous when he didn't write back, but when he did he smiled.

_'Always Pretty Boy. Always.'_

The bell rang and as Spencer stood up he glanced at his sister who smiled warmly at him. He returned her smile. He headed off to chemistry.

"Hey lover boy." Garcia greeted.

"Shh Pen. I don't want the world to know." He joked.

She laughed.

"Alright folks settle down. It's time to learn." Mr. Gideon said.

Garcia got her sparkly notebook and pink fuzzy pen and wrote Spencer a note.

_'So. Have you two told each other?'_

_'Yes Pen. In fact, he invited me to the movies Friday night.'_

_'AHHHHHHH! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!'_

_'Thanks.'_

_'You're welcome my White Chocolate. Just be sure you tell me how it goes.'_

_'I will.'_

When lunch came around Derek managed enough courage to sit with Spencer and the others. They liked him. He was glad. Though Aaron scared him alittle when he threatened to treat him right or he'd regret it. Derek assured the group that he would no way harm Spencer.

When school let out Spencer headed up to his sisters room.

"Pomeriggio." He greeted.

"Ciao mio fratello. Did you have a good day?" Kira greeted.

"Si." He said.

"So. You and Derek have a date huh?" She asked.

"Uh huh. Friday at 7. We're going to the movies." He said.

"Cool. You'll have fun." She beamed.

He smiled at her. His sister was always good to him and protective. But she wasn't his only sister. Pen and Emily have become his sisters too, and Aaron his big brother. For once life was good.

His mother and father heard about the date and were proud of him. He was happy they accepted he loved a guy. Most parents would be against it.

Both Spencer and Derek went to bed happy that night.

**Wheee! He has a date! Happyface!**

**fratello-brother, il mio amico-my friend, Buon giorno mia sorella/fratello-Good morning sister/brother, Hanno una sede-Have a seat, Pomeriggio-Afternoon, Ciao mio fratello-Hello my brother, Si-Yes.**

**Until next time! What time is it? Adventure Time!**


	4. Date Night

**A/N: Hello my marvelous readers! Happy Friday! Wheeee! Yes I'm on a suger rush. I had a sugar eating contest with my buddies. I had 3 bowls and 6 packets of sugar, as well as 10 cans of Pepsi...So yeah...I'm wired...! Oh Snap! The bells about to ring! Better get to class!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Date Night.**

Friday was here and Spencer couldn't wait til tonight! It was his first date! He got dressed quickly and raced down the stairs. He raced into the kitchen and wolfed down his food. He figured the faster he'd get to school the faster the day would go.

"Slow down mio friglio." Rossi said.

"Sorry papa. I'm just excited for tonight." Spencer said.

Rossi nodded. He was happy for his son. They finished breakfast and headed for school.

Quantico High.

Spencer sat underneath his favorite shady tree and opened his book. He had gotten through half the book when he saw Aaron coming his way. Aaron sat down next to him.

"Good morning Spencer." Aaron said.

"Good morning Aaron. Ready for todays swim practice?" Spencer asked.

"You bet! I think our first meet against another school is in a couple weeks." He said.

Spencer nodded. The both of them were really good swimmers. The chattred away til the bell rang. The two headed upstairs and to their lockers. When they got into the classroom the others were waiting.

They sat down and Kira took attendence. Derek slipped him a note like yesterday.

_'Morning you.'_

Spencer smiled and wrote back.

_'Morning. Can't wait for our date tonight. What are we seeing?'_

_'Me either. I've been waiting all week for this. And I'm not telling you.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because. I want to suprise you.'_

_'Ok.'_

_'What are doing after school?'_

_'I have swim practice. Our first meet is soon.'_

_'Cool! I'll have to come and watch.'_

_'What about football?'_

_'That doesn't start for another few weeks.'_

_'Oh. I'll to come watch you.'_

_'Look forward to it. ;)'_

"Ahem." Kira said.

Spencer and Derek looked up at her.

"Ready to pay attention?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." They both said.

She chuckled. "Anywho, I won't be issuing books for the matter of them being big and I know some of you have lives so if you don't want homework, pay attention. Now then." She trailed off into her lesson about the Oddessey.

About five minutes before the bell rang she stopped her lesson.

"Alrighty students. Tomorrow when you come in grab a book off the table and we'll get started on the Oddessey." She said wiping off her white board. She knew some kids had respitory problems and and allergies, so instead of a chalkboard she had a whiteboard.

Spencer and the others chatted until the bell rang, when it did when no one was looking Derek gave Spencer a peck on the cheek. Spencer blushed and smiled.

When he got to chemistry Penelope was waiting for him. She like yesterday sent Spencer a note.

_'I saw that lover boy.'_

Spencer blushed.

_'You did!'_

_'Yep! It was super cute! Have fun on your date.'_

_'I will. But he won't tell me what we're gonna see.'_

_'Ohhh. A suprise! That's always fun!'_

_'I guess.'_

_'Oh it'll be fun!'_

_'I know.'_

The rest of the day went by smoothly. But Spencer was a little nervous.

"Spencer!" Aaron shouted.

"Huh?" Spencer said.

"Dude what's up with you? You just spaced out! In a pool!" He said.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm nervous about tonight." He said padding to other side with Aaron.

"Ah. Don't nervous. And be yourself. Everything'll be fine. Just be sure to tell me how it goes." Aaron said.

"You and the girls." Spencer sighed climbing out.

"What? We worry about our brother." Aaron said following Spencer to the locker room.

They changed and headed to their lockers upstairs.

Later that night.

Spencer had taken a shower, brushed his hair and teeth, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what to wear.

Kira strolled down the hall with her go bag on her shoulder. She had been called in by her team to help out on a case. She walked by her brothers room and saw his dilemma. She chuckled and rolled her eyes. She walked in and handed him a pair of dark jeans along with his favorite purple button down shirt. She walked out while smiling.

Spencer chuckled. He got dressed and went outside to where Derek was waiting in his truck.

"Hey you. Ready?" Derek asked.

Spencer smiled at him and nodded.

At the thearter.

Spencer couldn't believe it! His boyfriend is taking him to see Star Wars Episode 1 in 3d! He was so happy! During the movie he and Derek held hands and watched the movie happily. During a slow scene Spencer looked at Derek and Derek looked back at him smiling. They moved in closer to each other and kissed each other lightly.

When the movie was done Derek drove Spencer home reluctantly. He gave him one last kiss and bid him goodnight.

Spencer changed into his pjs and slept peacefully.

Derek did the same. He dreamt about his love that night.

**Awww so sweet! We'll see these two again tomorrow.**

**Until next time! Peekaboo! I see you!**


	5. Meet the Rivals

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I'm so sorry about the delay. I have a ton of graduation parties to attend, i got schools to check out, and my other story to update. Ugh. Iz a busy busy bee. Lol. But here it is finally chapter 5! Whoooo! Better get a move on! We don't want to be late!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Meet the Rivals**

The next day Spencer woke up happy. He had a good time last night. He startled when his phone beeped. He flipped it open and saw two messages. One from Derek and one from Aaron. He read the one from Derek first.

_'Had a good time last time night! Your a damn good kisser!'_

He smiled and wrote back.

_'Me too. Your lips are soft.'_

_'Thank you Baby Boy. I gotta get back to work now. Love you.'_

_'Have fun!'_

_'Oh sure. Always. Lol.'_

Spencer chuckled. He read the text from Aaron.

_'Dude! Get up we're gonna be late for swim practice!'_

"Oh shit!" Spencer cursed.

He jumped out of bed and grabbed his gear. He bolted down the stairs.

"Bye mama! Bye papa! I'm leaving!" He shouted as he headed out the door.

He saw Aaron outside waiting for him.

"Sorry Aaron. I overslept." He apologized.

"Obviously." Aaron rolled his eyes. "Had a good night I take it."

"Yeah. He took me to see Star Wars Episode 1 in 3d." Spencer said excitedly.

"Nerd." Aaron said playfully.

"M'not a nerd." Spencer pouted.

They like the girls were protective of Spencer. They too were his family.

"So Kira's on a case huh?" Aaron asked.

"Yep. How knows what danger she's in." Spencer said worriedly. Kira was the only real family Spencer had left.

"I'm she'll be fine. She always came home safe and sound." Aaron assured.

"Except that one time. But that wasn't her fault. But you have a point." Spencer said.

They got to their swim practice and met their rivals.

"Looks like we're not the only ones here to swim." Said one person from the other team.

"The pool isn't big enough for all of us." Said another.

"Then leave." Aaron said smoothly.

"You gonna make us?" Said the taller one.

"No. But I am." Said the other teams coach. "On the bus. Now!"

The boys hurried to the locker room and then to the bus.

"Sorry bout them. Their a little too competetive. We're the team outside of Quantico. We're suppose to swim against you next weekend." He said.

"It's alright. And really?" Spencer asked.

"Yep. Trent's the name. You boys might be?" Trent asked.

"I'm Aaron, and that's my brother Spencer." He said.

He shook the the boys hands, wished them luck and went off.

"Well. I guess we know who our rivals are." Aaron said.

"Yep. Shall we?" Spencer said.

Aaron nodded. They went to the locker room to change. After that task they jumped in and swam like their lives depened on it.

After practice Aaron and Spencer went to grab dinner at a diner nearby. They chatted for awhile before heading home.

"Hi Spencer. How was practice?" JJ asked.

"Good. We met our rivals." He said.

"Oh." Rossi said.

"Yeah. Our first meet is against them next weekend." Spencer said.

"We'll be there." JJ said.

"And Kira?" Spencer asked hopeful.

"Maybe. You know how cases can get." JJ said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go shower and read for awhile." Spencer said.

"Good night baby." JJ said.

"Buonanotte." Rossi said.

"Good night mama. Buonantte papa." Spencer said hugging his parents.

He went upstairs and took his shower. He picked up his phone and texted his sister.

_'Hi Kira.'_

_'HeySpency. How was your date?'_

_'Good. He took me to see the first Star Wars in 3d.'_

_'Wow. Got your man knows what you like.'_

_'Yeah. My first meet is next weekend. Can you make it?_

_'I'll try sweetie. This UnSub is whack.'_

_'Aren't they all?'_

_'Lol. Good night fratello.'_

_'Good night sorella.'_

He sighed. 'She said she'd try.' He missed his sister. He hoped she'd make it, and make it safely. The one time the UnSub was in the SUV with them and he rolled the car. She was in the hospital for two weeks. He sighed again and picked his book. He was reading 'Romeo and Juliet.'

After about an he fell asleep with the book in his hands. He looked so cute!

**He does look cute when he sleeps! Class is over for today, see you tomorrow!**

**Until next time! Bless your face! If you sneezed during this chapter bless you!**


	6. Brother and Sister

**A/N: Hello my doves! Ok so, this weekend I'm going to Pittsburg to check out the Art Institue so no new updates. But I'll try to get an update out before I go. Without further ado chapter 6! Whhooo! Class is gonna start! Better get movin.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Brother and Sister movie night.**

Spencer woke the next morning feeling ok. He missed his sister. He picked up his phone and texted her again.

_'Good morning.'_

_'Good morning Spency. How are you today?'_

_'Good. How are you?'_

_'I'm well. I might be home soon.'_

_'Really? Did you catch the UnSub?'_

_'Yep, but he's really putting up a fight.'_

_'Be careful.'_

_'I will. Got to go. I'll talk to you later.'_

_'Bye sorella.'_

_'Bye fratello.'_

He sighed. He decided to see what Derek was up too.

_'Hey you.'_

_'Hi Baby Boy. What you doing?'_

_'Lying in bed.'_

_'Get out of bed goofy.'_

_'Don't wanna! It's Sunday. It's my lazy day.'_

_'Oh Baby. What am I gonna do with you?'_

_'Get your butt over here and kiss me?'_

_'Would love too. But I have work today.'_

_'That bites.'_

_'I know. But I need to make money to spoil you.'_

_'Do you want to spoil me?'_

_'Yes. Got to go love. I'll text you later.'_

_'Bye. I love you Der.'_

_'Love you too Baby Boy. Get out of bed. Get some sun.'_

_'Bite me.'_

_'Lol.'_

He laughed. He put his phone on the desk and got dressed. After breakfast the girls invited him to hang at the mall. Emily picked them up and headed to the mall.

Spencer was starting to regret going to the mall with the girls. So far they had him try on everything they saw including a homecoming dress. Though he had to admit it made him look good.

That night after along shopping day, Spencer plopped down on his bed. Seeing a light from his sisters room across the hall he got and saw his sister sitting in her rocking chair watching her favorite Disney movie, The Hunchback Of Notre Dame.

"I know you're out there fratello. Why not come in and join me." She said.

She sounded tired but she doesn't fall asleep fast like he did. He walked in sat down in the black butterfly chair next to her.

He noticed her hand was banaged.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The UnSub rebelled. I took him out bruising my hand in the process." She said. She saw the worried look on his face. "Don't worry. My hand isn't broken anywhere. Though the doctor said to keep an eye on it and don't stress it out."

Spencer took her hand and gently rubbed it. He feared she would get hurt.

"I came back at least." She said comfortingly.

"Yeah. So uh. Can't sleep?" He asked.

"No. I figured watching my favorite movie would soothed my nerves though." She said.

"Is it working?" He asked.

"Since you're watching it with me. Yeah I'd say so." She said with a smile.

He smiled. He really enjoyed the time he gets to spend with his sister when she's not working.

"Good there's no school tomorrow." Spencer said.

Kira laughed. "Yeah good thing huh?"

They sat back and watched the rest of the movie. When it was finished they watched another Disney movie. This time they watched Robin Hood Spencers favorite.

Rossi and his wife headed for bed about an hour later. They walked past Kiras room and smiled brightly at the sight. The brother and sister had fallen asleep together watching a movie.

Rossi turned off the movie and the flat screen while JJ covered the two with blankets. She kissed their cheeks and headed to her and husbands room. Rossi kissed their foreheads and followed his wife. The family slept peacefully.

**Awww! So cute! Btw-The Hunchback Of Notre Dame is my favorite Disney movie! **

**Until next time! I'm cukoo for Coco Puffs!**


	7. Good to bad

**A/N: Hi my lovelies! So sorry for the late update! Tomorrow I leave for Pittsburgh and I'll be gone all weekend so no updates til I get back. So with nothing further to report, chapter 7! Whoo! Let's get going!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Good to bad in a flash.**

Spencer woke the next morning feeling a tad stiff but it was worth it. He got to spend time with his sister who was gone. He panicked at first but when he heard the sound of the shower going he relaxed. He went to his room to shower.

After he joined his family for breakfast which was home made waffles. Yum yum.

"So you two. Any plans today?" asked JJ.

"Nope. Paperworks done, no papers to grade yet so no, no plans." Kira said.

"What about you Spence?" She asked.

"Just swim practice." He said.

JJ nodded. "Can't wait for your first meet."

"Me neither." He said.

The family finished breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. Spencer got his swim and headed to practice with Aaron. Kira came too. When they got to the pool their rivals were there.

"Well look whose here. It's the little pool boys." Said one of them.

"Oh yeah very taunting." Kira said.

"Hey baby. What's your name?" Purred another.

"Not interested." Kira spat.

"Don't be like that kitten." Another said.

"Leave her alone!" Spencer shouted.

The boys, Aaron, and Kira turned to him. The boys smiled. They picked Spencer up and threw him in the pool.

Kira and went to grab him, but they were restrained by the other boys. Two of the boys jumped in and held Spencer under. Kira broke free and jumped in. She fought of the two boys while Aaron took care of the others. The coach for the other team came in and saw the whole thing. He ordered his team back to bus.

Kira pulled Spencer out of the pool with the assistance of Aaron and the other coach. Kira started CPR, but she knew that wouldn't be enough.

"Call an ambulance!" She shouted.

"On it!" Said the coach.

The coach for Aaron and Spencers team came in. Aaron filled him in on everything.

Kira managed to give Spencer CPR. He was now on his side in the recovery position and Kira was rubbing his back and whispering to him. The paramedics came in and took Spencer. Aaron and Kira piled into Kiras SUV and followed the ambulance.

While waiting to hear news about Spencer, Aaron changed into normal clothes and Kira called her parents. She came back into the waiting room and sat down. She sighed.

"Your parents coming?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. And they are not happy." She said.

"If I were parents, I would be too." He said.

She nodded. A doctor came out.

"Spencer Rossi?" She said.

"Yes." Kira said standing.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Anna Rivers. Your brothers gonna be ok, but since he swallowed a lot of water we have to look out for pnuemonia. He well however have a fever for a few days. He can go home, but if he develops pnumonia or his fever spikes above 102 bring him back." She said.

"Thank you. Will you go sit with Spencer and help him get dressed? I need to call mama and papa." Kira asked.

"Of course." Aaron said.

"Thank you." She said. She went back outside to talk to her parents.

Aaron got to Spencers room. He walked in quietly in case he was asleep.

"Hey Aaron." Spencer managed to get out. Aaron could see him shiver through the blankets.

"Hey. You can go home. We need to get you dressed." Aaron said.

Spencer nodded weakly. Aaron helped him get dressed. Once that was done Kira signed the release papers and took him and Spencer home.

Kira helped Spencer inside and took him to his room. He got changed and layed down. Kira came back and gave him his medicine. She also checked his temp. 101.7. She sighed. She placed a cold cloth on his head.

"Kira. Would you do me a favor?" He asked weakly.

"Sure. What do you need?" She asked.

"Will you read to me?" He asked.

She smiled at him. She grabbed a book and began to read. She read 'Spartan Gold' by Clive Cussler to him. He fell to sleep during the middle. She continued to read though.

Later that night she fell asleep in the chair next to his bed. She began to wake up a little, but didn't open her eyes. She felt someone lay a blanket over her and a kiss to the forehead. She guessed it was her mother. Her father came in and turned the lights out. She smiled slightly. She back into oblivion knowing her brother was safe at home.

**Aww! Poor Spencer. Clive Cussler is my dads favorite Author.**

**Until next time! Nomonomnomnomnomnom**


	8. Guilty Feelings

**A/N: So sorry about the delay my doves! But here it is chapter 8! Whoo! Better get a move on! School's about to start!**

**A/N 2: I don't recall if I mentioned this or not, but Aaron lives next door to Spencer and Kira. And if you figured that out on your own, virtual cookie! XD!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Guilty Feelings**

Kira woke the next morning to her phone alarm going off. She didn't want to go to work. But she had students to teach. But she didn't want to leave her brother by himself.

"Kira." A voice said.

She jumped a little. "Mama."

"Sorry dear. Didn't mean to scare you." JJ said. "You don't want to go to work. Do you?"

Kira shook her head. "I can't leave him mama. What if his fever gets worse? Or he develops pnuemonia?" She was cut off.

"He's going to be fine starshine." JJ said.

'Starshine. My mothers nickname for me. I love to star gaze. When I was little I would always point out the brightest star, mama started calling me starshine then.' Kira thought.

"Whose going to watch him? He can't be alone." Kira asked.

"I don't have to work today so I'll look after him." JJ said.

Kira nodded. She told her mother what to do if he got worse and when to give him his medicine.

"I got it starshine. Go on. Your papa's waiting." She said.

Kira gave her mother a hug and reluctantly left her little brothers side. She trudged downstairs where her papa was waiting. The two left for school.

"Just you and me now baby boy." JJ whispered.

She placed her hand on his forehead and frowned. She checked his temp. 101.8. It was slowly going up. Any higher and he had to go back to the hospital.

"Kira?" A weak small voice asked.

"No. It's mama baby." JJ said.

"Mama? Where's Kira." He asked.

"She went to work. She didn't want to leave you." JJ said.

"Not suprising. She always protected me." Spencer said.

JJ nodded. She gave him his medicine and read to him like he asked. He fell back to sleep. JJ smiled sadly. She hated seeing her baby this way. She brushed a stray bang out of his eyes and replaced his cold cloth.

At school.

Kira trudged into her classroom. She got everything ready for her students before the rang. Derek and the others came in and looked at Kira. She knew what they were wondering. She was a profiler. Aaron though was different. He had a sad but angry stare to him. Kira understood. But she knew better than to fight. She only fought when necessary and in the field.

Kira put on a fake bright smile. "Good morning everyone. Allow me to take attendence then we'll get started."

Derek passed Aaron a note.

_Where's Spencer?_

_Home._

_Why? Is he okay?_

_There was an accident at swim practice._

_What happened?_

_Can we talk later. I'd rather not say here._

_Okay. But tell me everything._

_Alright._

The two then turned their attention to their teacher who was having a big problem focusing. The bell after what seemed like forever rang.

Throughout the day Kira couldn't really focus but still taught. She called her mother at lunchtime to check on Spencer. Her mother told her how Spencer was slowly getting worse. So the doctor changed his medicine and his fever started to get better but was still pretty high. Kira sighed. She knew he'd get worse.

After school she warily made her way to her fathers office.

"What's wrong mia figlia?" He asked.

"Spencer got worse. Mama took him back to the hospital and they changed his meds. Mama said his fever's going down but it's still pretty high." She reported.

Rossi nodded. He looked at his daughter and saw guilt.

"You know it wasn't your fault." Rossi said.

"I should've protected him better papa." She said.

"Mia figlia. You can't protect him from everything. It was bound to happen sooner or later." He said.

Kira sighed. But her papa was right. She couldn't protect Spencer from everything. She looked at her papa sternly.

"You're not gonna make him quit the team are you?" She asked.

"No. He loves to swim. Who am I to take that from him?" He asked.

She chuckled. "I'm glad to hear it papa."

They shared a hug and headed home.

When they got there Derek and Aaron were over to see Spencer, who was barely awake.

"Hey you three. Playing nice?" She chuckled.

They laughed a little. Kira sat on the end of Spencers bed.

"How you feeling?" She asked.

"A bit better now that they changed my meds." Spencer said weakly.

He still looked a little pale, his cheeks were bright red. Kira sighed and was lost in thought again.

Spencer sighed. He knew that look. He nudged her with his foot. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her brother.

"Not your fault." He said.

"He's right Kira. It could've easily happen to me." Aaron said.

"Their both right. Pretty Boy's gonna be ok. And this weekend if he's allowed to swim, their gonna kick the other teams ass." Derek said.

Kira smiled.

"There's my sorella. I like it better when you smile." Spencer yawned.

"Guess that's our cue to leave. We'll see you tomorrow Kira." Aaron said.

He gave Kira and Spencer a quick hug and went home. Derek gave Kira a bear hug and Spencer a peck on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow Kira. And I'll be by after football to check on you Baby Boy." He said.

The brother and sister nodded. They said bye once more as he left. Once gone Kira went to her room momentaraly. She showered and got ready for bed. She came back to Spencers room and helped him change into clean pjs and gave him his meds.

She pulled out the Oddessey. "I figured you'd want to catch up so I brought a book home. I also got some of your other school work."

He smiled. His sister knew him well. He got comfortable, and montioned for her to begin reading.

She read to chapter three where they left off. By the end Spencer was asleep. She smiled and tucked him in. She came back into his room with a futon that layout on the floor and she settled in. The two slept peacefully.

**Awww! So sweet! Glad papa Rossi decided to let Spencer stay on the team! **

**Until next time! I lost my brain! Have you guys seen it?**


	9. Authors Note

**Ok people. If your gonna be fucking assholes then kindly leave my stories alone. And another thing, if you have a real account don't be a fucking coward and review anonymously. If you don't like what I write go the hell away. Nobody forces you to read my material. And saying your want to rape me is something you shouldn't say on the net dumbass. Stop wasting my time and my other readers time. I WANNA FUCK YEWW, I don't know who you think you fucking are but instead of skimming through the story sit and actually read it. Again if you hate it go away. Don't be an ass. **

**To my other more faithfully awesome readers, I sincerely apologize for this. But I do not tolerate this kind of bullshit. If you read his comment you'll feel the same. Again I apologize. The next chapter is underway and will be posted tomorrow. You guys who actually take the time to read and review I thank you for your time and patience. It's greatly apperciated. **


	10. Can you feel the love tonight

**A/N: Thank you so mch my other readers. It truely means a lot that you enjoy my work and at least have the decency to review under your real account instead of a fake one. Thank you x infinity. I shall do my best to make this worth while. So without further ado here is the next chapter as promise.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

Kira woke the next morning not wanting to go to work again. She glanced at Spencer and saw some color had returned and his cheeks weren't that red, mostly just a light pink color. She placed her hand on his forehead and smiled. His fever was nearly gone. Assuring herself he'd be okay for a few minutes, she went and got ready for the day.

She came back and saw Spencer sitting up. He turned and smiled at her.

"How are you fratello?" She asked.

"Better. Thanks for taking care of me." He said.

"I'm your big sister. It's my job." She said smiling.

He smiled back.

"Now open up. Temp check and medicine." She said sternly.

Spencer huffed like a child and pouted. Kira giggled. His temp was only 99.8. She was content with it. But still made him stay in bed. She told him to read chapter 4-7 in the Oddessy and to do the rest of his work.

He nodded. Kira pecked him on the forehead and got going to school.

When she got there she counted the books and made sure there was enough for everyone. After passing them out she took attendence. when that task was done she began her lesson.

After her lesson Derek came up to her desk.

"Hi Derek. May I help you?" She asked.

"Can I come over today. After school? I need to Spencer." He said.

"Sure. I'm sure he'd like that. Why not stay for dinner? I made him stay in bed and we've been eating in his room. I'm sure you two can make a date out of it." She said.

"Ok. Where should I meet you?" He asked.

"Right here 3pm sharp." She said.

He nodded and headed to his second period class.

Derek was anxious the whole day. He knew Spencer needed the rest but he needed to see him. He was worried. He liked the idea of a date though. He was going to take Spencer out after his meet on Friday but that sorta backfired.

At 3pm sharp he was right in Kiras room. He was patiently waiting for her to finish some paperwork from the principle. It didn't take long. When she was finish the headed for the manor.

As soon as they were there Derek bolted up the stairs and went to Spencers room. Spencer was happy to see Derek.

Derek sat down on the and gave Spencer a gentle but loving hug and then a nice passionate kiss on the lips.

Kira who witnessed it, smiled. She was happy for her brother. She just wished she could confess her love for her crush at the BAU. She sighed.

'Someday.' She thought.

She left the two lovebirds alone and helped with dinner.

About an hour later Kira brought the tray of food upstairs to her brothers room. Derek helped her out so she wouldn't spill anything. She settled the tray on Spencers bed. Spencer looked at the tray and frowned. There were only two plates.

"Sorella. Why are there only two plates? Are you not eating?" He asked half worried. He knew his sister had a tendency for skipping meals and was a very stubborn eater.

"Silly boy. I already ate downstairs. This is for you and Derek. It's a date." She said.

Spencer looked at his lover. Derek smiled at him. Spencer was shocked but happy. He smiled and the two lover dug in. Kira left the room and came back with her guitar and began playing a soft gentle song.

Spencer and Derek chuckled. The two went back to the meal enjoying not the food and music but each other.

When they were finished Kira cleaned up for them and left the room for a moment.

"Thank for coming to see me." Spencer said sleepily.

"Anything for you Pretty Boy." Derek said poking Spencers nose.

Spencer yawned. His night time medicine was kicking in. He laid down and snuggled into the blankets. Derek got up to leave and Spencer whined when he let go of his hand.

"Don't go. Stay here." Spencer said yanking on Dereks hand.

Derek smiled. He kicked off his shoes, socks, pants and shirt and snuggled in the blankets with Spencer. Spencer rolled onto his side and snuggled into Derek. Derek wrapped an arm around him. The two were asleep in minutes.

Kira smiled brightly. She quietly crept in and pulled the blinds to window shut. She brushed a stray hair out his eyes.

"Good night you two." She whispered.

She crept out and slowly closed the door. She went into her to change for the night when her phone rang.

"Kira Rossi." She answered.

"Hey beautiful." A voice said.

"Hi Eli." She said. Her heart pounding. "Do we have a case?"

"Yeah and it's bad. We need you. Wheels up now." He said.

"I'm on my way." She said. She hung up her smartphone and sighed. 'Someday.'

She grabbed her go bag and headed out. She looked back at the house.

'Derek will watch over him tonight. They need each other.' She thought. She headed to the airstrip.

She boarded the jet and saw Eli and the team waiting for her. She sat next to Eli and he smiled at her and put his arm around her. She blushed.

"Better get some sleep. I have a ways to go." Said the Unit Chief.

The nodded and dropped off. But Kira. She couldn't get her heart to stop pounding. She closed her eyes and fell to sleep with one last thought.

'I wonder if this is how Spencer feels around Derek?'

**Awwww! So cute! So you guys think Kira will confess her feelings to Eil?**

**Until next time! Whee!**


	11. Daughter vs Father pt 1

**A/N: Super sorry for the delay! See it's my last few months at home before I leave for school and once I leave I won't be home til Thanksgiving, so my friends are trying to spend as much time as possible with me before I go. So sorry for disappearing. But here's the next chapter! The next few chapters will be a little Kira-centric, so yeah. **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Daughter vs. Father pt 1 - He's Back!**

Spencer woke up the next morning feeling great and well rested. He beside him and saw that Derek was gone! Spencer immideatly began to think the worst. He got out of bed and rushed downstairs. He calmed down when he saw his boyfriend sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie! How do you feel?" JJ asked.

"Much better mama. Hi you." Spencer said taking a seat next Derek.

"Kira told us he was staying with us. Plus I had a feeling he would so you can relax." Rossi said.

"Nothing gets by you does it papa?" Spencer chuckled.

"Nope. I'm just that good." Rossi said proudly.

"Where's Kira?" Derek asked.

"She was called away to a case last night. They said it was urgent." JJ asked.

Spencer frowned. 'Just a few days ago Kira came home hurt. If this case was that bad she could get hurt again.' He thought.

"Hey. She'll be fine. Your sister is as tough as nails." Rossi assured his son.

Spencer nodded. He and Derek went upstairs and got ready for school.

Las Vegas Police Department

Kira paced the floor. Her and Spencers real father had escaped from prison! She was beyond pissed. A hand and bottle of Coca-Cola in her face brought her out of her deep thoughts.

"You look a bit shaky so I brought you a soda. Coca-Cola, your fave." Eli said.

Kira took the bottle and took a drink.

"Thank you." Kira said. She sighed.

"You okay?" Eli asked worriedly.

She sighed again. "I just can't believe my real father is still alive and he escaped."

"At least he won't reconize you. You hair is waist length and jet black, your beatiful eyes changed from blue to green. And your 20, you were what 2 when he was taken in." Eli said.

Kira chuckled. Eli knew how to make her smile. She stood up and hugged him.

"Thanks. I was 3 by the way." She said walking outside.

"How is she?" Mina asked. Mina is Kiras best friend.

"As well as she can be." Eli said.

"Let's try to wrap this up quickly." Damian said. He's the Unit Chief.

They got back to work when Kira got back in. They didn't too much. Kira doesn't really remember her father except he was always either high or drunk, and he was abusive. Since they didn't get too far they wrapped for the night.

Kira stepped into her hotel room. She tensed when her hotel door shut and locked suddenly.

"Hello my daughter." a voice said behind her.

"Father." She said.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"No." She said.

An arm was around her and she struggled. She managed to get and she bolted outside to the parking lot. Her father caught up and snagged her. He tightly held a sweet smelling cloth to over her mouth and nose. She held her breath.

"Give in. You won't be able to hold it for long." He said.

She struggled to get away but her struggles died as her lungs screamed for air. Once she was knocked out he gently lifted her bridal style and placed her in the back of the van. He grabbed the duct tape and tied her hands behind her back and tied her legs and ankles, he then took a strip and gagged her. He palmed her cheek and climbed in the front.

"Soon my dear. Soon you'll be home." He whispered to himself.

Back in Quantico.

Spencer couldn't really sleep. He was way too worried. He had this awful feeling that something had happened to his sister. He prayed again for her return.

Rossi and JJ had the same feeling as their son. Kira like JJ always checks in before going to bed and she didn't.

They didn't really sleep that night.


	12. Daughter vs Father pt 2

**A/N: Hey y'all! So sorry for the lateness. Getting prepared for school though I don't leave til September. Lol. Anywho thank you. All of you for your positive feedback. It's always nice to get one. Now then, back to the action! **

**Here's Kiras team.**

**Damian Summers-Unit Chief**

**Mina Rose**

**Eli Stone**

**Angel Masterson**

**Kane Stealther**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Daughter vs. Father pt 2.**

Spencer wearily went to school the next day. He didn't sleep a wink. He was so worried for sister. Derek managed to keep him from breaking down. The rest of the family did the same through out the day.

Rossi couldn't handle working. He kept his door closed and tried to keep himself from losing it.

JJ broke down once or twice. She couldn't the thought of losing her only daughter. Thought she remebered all the times she was in danger herself. She glanced at a photo of her and Kira that Spencer took of them at the park. Right now JJ would do anything to see that smile on her daughters face.

Neveda PD.

Eli was beyond mad! Kira was taken from right under him!

"If only I had protected you better." He whispere to himself.

"Well we're not gonna find her standing here." Damian said from behind.

"We'll find her believe it. We won't rest til she's safe." Kane assured.

They all nodded. "Now her father years ago was nabbed by the BAU, but by her adoptive mothers team. Her real mother was murdered by this guy so she wouldn't be taken away. William is unstable. Back then he was an angry drunk who took it out on innocent prostitutes and/or his kids." Damian said.

"It says here he abandoned his current manor to an unknown location hours away in the desert. I can get the location but it'll take some take some time. The manor is not yet on the market." Angel said.

"I'll help you Angel." Kane said.

"Get to it. Mina, Eli go to the old manor see if you can't find anything, I'm going back to the hotel to see if anyone who was on staff last night saw them leave." Damian said.

They got straight to work.

Desert-Location UnKnown.

Kira woke up sluggishly. She slowly sat up and saw she was in a finished basement no longer bound and gagged. Though her ankle was shackled to the pole next the bed she was lying on. She also saw she was wearing a speghetti strap night gown. It smelled vaguely of her real mother.

She looked around and found nothing but an enterment system, the bed, a bathroom and a kitchen. She walked around and spotted a tool box. She quickly dug through and found a really sharp box cutter and some picks. Using the picks she picked the lock of her restraint. She put it back on but loosely so she could easily slip out of it. She heard footsteps and quickly laid back down on the bed feigning sleep. She felt a hand gently touch her cheek.

"Kira. Time to wake up sweetie." He said.

Kira opened her eyes slowly.

"There you are. Good to see you sugar. You hungry?" He asked smiling at her.

"No." She said simply.

"Alright. I'm just going to make something. Let me know if you change your mind." He said walking toward the kitchen.

Kira slipped out of her restraint and snuck up on father stabbing him. She turned and took off. She ran up the stairs and saw the Husky she and Spencer had as a kid grew up. It growled at her and began to attack her. The wolf mix stopped. He studied the girl in front of him and reconized her! He went up to her and started licking her wounds as an apology. She smiled.

"I knew you would remember Arkaine." She said petting the half breed.

Arkaine growled. She turned to see her father and felt pain in her side. A bullet grazed her. Her breathing quickened. She stood up shakily and took off while Arkaine fought off her father.

She ran and ran. She would hide but there's no where to hide in the desert. Another bullet grazed her ankle. She fell to the ground.

"No where to run sugar." William said.

She stood up and glared at the man. If looks could kill, William would've died 100 times over. Like a wolf, Kira stood her ground and bared her 'fangs'. William flinched.

"Hmph. Your mother always called you a wolf. They were your favorite. You would always pretend to one. We got you Arkaine cause he's half wolf. Not anymore." William said.

Kira didn't say anything. She didn't move. She growled lowly and dangerously. She waited and waited, and then made her move. She tackled her father to the ground they wrestled and fought. Kira was attacking him like Arkaine had done. Her wild instincts kicked in. She kicked her father off her and grabbed the gun and aimed for his head.

William looked at his daughter and saw her eyes were glazed over and she proubly didn't know what she doing. His thoughts were broken when he heard the gun being cocked. He didn't even think as a bullet hit him right between the eyes.

Kira lowered the gun and dropped to the ground unconsious. The last thing she heard was howling and barking. Darkness consumed her.

**Oh my. Glad William's finally dead! I hope they find Kira soon!**

**Until next time! The wheel in sky keeps turning.**


	13. Found

**A/N: Hey my lovelies! So sorry bout the delay. I was kidnapped and was forced to swim against my will. Lol. Anyway. When we last saw our heroine she escaped from her father and now waiting for rescue in the desert, meanwhile Spencer and the family are awaiting and praying for her return. Let's get move on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Found!**

_"Spencer." Said a gentle voice._

_"What? Where am I? Kira?" He asked._

_"Spencer. Tell mama and papa I love them." She said._

_"What? Kira what are talking about?" He asked._

_"Tell them for me. And I love you too. I'll miss you all." She said._

_Spencer began crying. _

_"KIRA!" He shouted as she slowly faded._

"Spencer. Pretty Boy wake up!" Derek said.

Spencer opened his eyes and found it was all a nightmare. Derek reached down and wiped the tears from his face.

"Derek?" He asked.

"Yeah Baby Boy it's me." He said.

"Why am I at the infirmary?" Spencer asked.

"Well at lunch you said you felt dizzy and you passed out. I thought your fever was back, but that wasn't the problem. Spencer. Why haven't you been eating?" He asked.

"I'm just so worried about Kira. It's been 3 days and she called or texted." He said truthfully.

"Spencer. Pretty Boy I'm sure she's fine. She's probably swaped with work." Derek assured.

"I hope your right." Spencer whispered sadly.

"Let's get you home." Derek said helping him up.

Derek signed them both out and drove towards Spencers house.

Las Vegas-Desert area.

The BAU team frantically searched the desert area for Kira. But there was no sign of her. They found her fathers second house and saw they were both gone.

Eli sighed. He searched the house again and still found nothing. But he couldn't give up! His love was out there somewhere.

"Come on E. There's nothing here." Kane said pulling him out of the house.

They stepped outside and saw a figure running towards them. The looked closer and saw it a dog.

Arkaine ran up to them and began barking wildly.

"What is it boy? Where'd you come from?" Kane asked.

The wolf hybrid just kept barking. Arkaine remember Kira had sent him out to find someone. And this was someone.

"I think he's trying to get us to follow him." Eli said.

"Lead on buddy." Kane said.

Arkaine led them to towards Kira. When they got to her they gasped. She was covered in blood and sunbrunt. Eli turned her over and held her tight in his arms.

Kane checked over William and called their unit leader.

Kira felt strong arms around her. It took a lot of effort to open her eyes but she did. She looked up at Eli.

"Hey you. Be still and don't talk. Help is coming." He said.

She nodded and snuggled into him despite the horrible pain of moving.

Elis grip tightened. When the team got there they took Williams body in one truck and Kira in another. They sped down the freeway to the hospital.

Vegas General.

The wait was always the tough part. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt hours, hours felt like days although it had only been a few hours.

They team was quiet. Damian paced the floor, the girls were trying to comfort each other, Kane and Eli were trying to keep Arkaine calm.

The mood in the waiting room was filled with fear and anger. They were glad that Kira made the kill shot and ended William. The doctor came out.

They rushed up to him. The doctor smiled.

"Kiras family I assume?" He asked.

"Fuck yes we are!" Angel said.

The doctor chuckled and then turned serious.

"Kira suffered from dehydration, her back, legs and ankles are severly burned from the sun, the grazes weren't serious just needed stitches, the dog bites and scratches weren't bad either. She'll need to be on crutches til the stitches in her ankle comes out. In short, she'll make a full recovery." The doctor said.

"Can we see her?" Eli asked.

"Of course. This way." The doctor said leading them down the hall.

The walked in the room and saw their baby girl lying on her stomach due to her back being brunt. An oxygen mask covered most of her face. They could hear her wheezing slighty.

Arkaine ran up to bed and layed down next to it intent on protecting Kira. The team took a chair and sat down. The too were intent to protect her.

Eli sat next her and took her hand. He brushed stray hair out of face and kissed cheek.

It was going to be a long night.

**YAY! They found her! Poor Spencer. He probably wants to kill his father...too bad Kira beat him to it.**

**Until next time! Bless your face! If you sneezed during this chapter bless you.**


	14. You are my love

**A/N: Hey y'all! Miss me? So sorry about the delay! My mom, youngest brother and I have been at war each other and I couldn't write while being that mad. That and I'm drawing blanks, I think I might be coming down with writers block...sigh. Anywho, for being so patient and good for me I'll reward you with this new chapter. Let's get going!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**You are my love.**

Kira woke up to the sound of beeping next to her. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by Arkaine who gave her a kiss on her cheek. She pat him on the head. She tried looking around but couldn't.

"Hey you're awake. How do you feel?" Eli asked.

"Better." She said her voice muffled by the mask.

She reached up to take it off but Eli lightly slapped her hand away.

"Leave that. The doctor will decide if it can come off." He lightly scolded.

She saw the worried and feared expression on his face.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what? You don't have anything to be sorry for." He said.

"For worrying you." She said.

"You scared me. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're safe." He said palming her cheek lightly.

She leaned into his touch.

"Eli. I have something to tell you." She said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I love you." She said. "I loved you since the beginning. You were always so kind and warm to me. I fell in love with you."

Eli smiled and gently kissed her cheek and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"I love you too. I've been wanting to tell you but I was afraid of rejection. But now I know. I love you too you crazy girl." Eli chuckled.

The rest of the team piled in and asked Kira the usual 'are you okay?' or 'are you comfortable enough?' She just chuckled.

"We contacted your family. They can't come up but I told them when you were well enough you could call them. Are you well enough?" Damian asked.

She nodded. But she could call her doctor came in and examined her. He took off the mask and rubbed cooling balm on her back. Once the doctor left she used her bosses phone to call her family.

_"Rossi Resisdence." Her father said._

"Hi papa." She said.

_"Kira? Are you okay?" He asked._

"I'm fine. I'll be out of here in no time." She said.

_"Good. Here your mother wants to talk to you." He said._

_"Kira! Sweetie are okay?" JJ frantically asked._

"Hi mama. I'm alright. I'm sorry I scared everyone." She said.

_"Oh good. Sweetie you have nothing to be sorry for. We're just happy you're alright. Get better so you can come home ok?" She asked._

"Kay, I will." She said.

_"Here's your brother." She said._

"Hi Spencey." She greeted.

_"Kira! I was so worried! Are you sure you're okay?" Spencer asked._

"For the final time yes." She chuckled.

_"Ok. The doctor said I can swim this weekend. Get better so you can come see me okay?" He asked._

"You know I will." She said.

_"Good. We'll let you rest now. Get better soon! I love you! Bye." He said._

"Love you too. Bye." She hung up and handed the phone back to her boss.

"We should let you rest too. Night." Damian said.

"Night guys." She said waving slighty to her family.

Eli stayed the night. He wanted to be sure she was alright. So did Arkaine. Arkaine jumped on the bed and laid down next to Kira. Kira smiled and snuggled into him. She was asleep in minutes.

Eli chuckled. He once again brushed her hair out of her eyes. He planted a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"You are my love." He whispered before dropping off.

Quantico.

Spencer got into bed and was able to sleep. He was super glad his sister was alright. He couldn't handle it if something happened to her.

JJ and Rossi were able to sleep that night as well. Knowing their daughter was alright was enough to even get them to bed without worrying about the phone ringing in the middle of the night.

Everyone was able to sleep peacefully that night.

**Aww! I hope she gets better in time to Spencer swim!**

**Until next time! *Rocks out to Three Days Grace***


	15. Going home

**A/N: Sorry bout disappearing. Been extermly busy with school stuff and babysitting and being kidnapped by my friends. Lol. Anywho, for being good patient readers here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Going home.**

Kira was released from the hospital and she was not happy. Why? She had to be on crutches and medical leave. She wasn't even allowed to teach! She sighed. It was going to be a long few weeks. At least she would be home in time to see her brother swim. She couldn't wait to see her family. She missed them.

Eli and Kane helped her onto the jet and made her lay down on the couch. Angel took her crutches and lied them on floor beside the couch, and Mina covered her with a blanket. Kira yawned. She didn't liked being babied but she humored her team.

Eli stroked her hair and palmed her cheek.

"Sleep. I'll wake you when we land." Eli soothed.

Kira nodded and drifted off. How she wasn't sick of sleep was beyond her. It was all she was allowed to do for the past couple of days. At least she wasn't in pain in the darkness of her mind.

_Kiras Dream_

_Kira opened her eyes to the soft sound of someone singing softly. _

_'You're awake. Hello my daughter.' She said._

_'Mom? But you're dead.' Kira said._

_'It's a dream sweetie. But I had to see you.' Diana said._

_Kira smiled and hugged her mother. They sang the soft lullaby Diana was singing together. When the lullaby was over they walked and talked. Diana enjoyed every 'adventure' Kira had. _

_'I have to go sweetie. But I'll see you again soon.' Diana said._

_'Ok. You'll be watching Spencer swim right?' Kira asked._

_'Of course. Bye sweetheart. I love you both so much.' Diana said hugging her daughter._

_'Bye Mom.' Kira whispered. Tears rolling down her cheek._

Kira woke to someone wiping the tears off her cheek.

"You ok?" Kane asked.

Kira nodded. She told them about her dream and seeing her real mother. They looked at her with sympathy and saddness. They knew how touchy that topic could be. The rest of the flight they tried to make her smile. It worked. She laughed and smiled the whole way home.

Eli drove Kira home. Kira took her bag and crutches and made her to the door herself. She wanted Eli to get home to his little sister, Rayna. She was blind and couldn't walk.

Kira got in and her family rushed to her. Hugging her and holding her lightly. Rossi assisted her to her bedroom while Spencer carried her go bag, JJ went to make hot chocolate. It was cold and Kira didn't like tea.

Kira showered right quick mindful of her stitches. Her father and brother helped her into bed where she'd be the next few weeks. Except for tomorrow. She had to go see her brother swim and kick ass.

Kira told her family all about the case. They were actually happy William was dead. Even Spencer.

Spencer and Kira stayed up watching Disney movies like the one night.

"So Mom's ok?" Spencer asked.

"She's fine. She misses us." Kira said.

Spencer nodded. Kira told him about the dream.

"You should get to bed. I want to see you kick ass tomorrow." Kira chuckled.

"Aaron and I will kick ass." Spencer said. "Good night."

"Good night." She said.

Kira hobbled into bed and checked her phone. Eli texted her.

_'Good night love.'_

She chuckled.

_'Good night.'_

She texted back. She put her down and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Spencer was happy his was finally home. He texted Derek good night and that he couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

The Rossi family slept peacefully knowing that one of their own was home and well.

**Awww! Kira's home! And I know Spencer's gonna kick ass! **

**Until next time! Rawr!**


	16. New jobs

**A/N: So sorry for disappearing! A lot has been going on, also I have new multi chapter coming out see profile for it's details. So the moment you've been waiting for! The next chapter! Whoo! Let's get hopping!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**New jobs, kicking ass, and arrests.**

Today was the day. The day of Spencers first swim meet with his teams rivals. He was excited because his family including Kira would be there and Derek but nervous. The last time he met their rivals he nearly died and got sick.

Shaking his head he got ready. He headed for the stairs and helped Kira hobbled down them. She still was on crutches. She needed them til the stitches came out. Once down stairs the two ate breakfast and Kira fed Arkaine.

"Ready to swim figlio?" Rossi asked.

"Si papa." Spencer responded.

"How are you doing Kira? Are you in pain?" JJ asked.

"No mama. I'm fine." She said.

None of them really believed that. JJ and Rossi then straighted up and handed Kira a letter from Damian. She opened the letter and looked shocked.

"What? What is it sorella?" Spencer asked worriedly.

"Damian wants me to be a full time seasoned profiler for his team." She said proudly. She glanced at her family who smiled at her.

They told her they would support her whatever she did. She decided to quit teaching and become a full fledged profiler. Her family was proud of her.

They cleaned up and headed to the school. Once there Spencer met up with his team as his parents helped Kira hobble to the stands.

In the locker rooms.

"Well well well. Look who it is back from the grave. Ready to drown again fish?" The boy laughed.

"Fish can breathe under water and would be impossible to drown them unless you hold their gills shut." Spencer countered.

The boy made the move to punch him but was suddenly thrown up against the lockers. Spencer saw it Derek! He saw Derek make the move punch him but he was stopped.

"Derek don't! If I want to beat him I'll do it tn the water!" Spencer exclaimed.

Derek lowered his arm and backed away.

"This isn't over!" The boy shouted going back to his team.

Spencer shook his head.

"You okay?" Derek asked.

Spencer nodded and gave him a kiss. The kiss broke up when the team cheered.

"Yeah Spency! Get that ass!" One the members said.

"Shut up Anderson!" Spencer squeaked blushing.

"Aww come on Spencer, you know we're just messing." Anderson said.

Spencer rolled his and Derek and the team laughed.

"Alright enough! Let's go kick some ass!" Aaron said.

The team cheered. And headed out to the pool and took their postions.

Derek sat by Kira in the stands and gave her his signature grin.

"Hey. How you doing?" He asked.

"Doing good." She said.

They turned their attention to the swimmers.

Spencer looked over at the other team, they were making the I'm-going-to-slit-your-throat motion. He and Aaron rolled their eyes and took their postions. When the whistle sounded the swimmers took off.

Kira and Derek watched as Spencer gracefully swam across the water. He was really good.

Spencers team won the first and second round, the rival team won the third and Spencers team won the last.

They out of the water to shake hands but the rival team had other things in mind. Kira saw this and she and her mother acted immideatly.

"FBI!" They shouted.

The boys halted their plans and began shiver slightly.

"Derek take Spence back to the locker room." Kira said.

Derek nodded and took Spencer to the locker and made sure he was safe. Spencer and Aaron showered and found their other frineds had arrived worried about them. They also squad cars taking some of the boys away.

Spencer went up to Kira and she explained that a few a the boys had a bit of a rap sheet and were returning to prison.

Later that night the Rossi family and friends celebrated Spencer and Aarons first win and Kiras new job. Garcia hugged Kira mindful of her stitches. Her and the others would miss her as their teacher. But were happy for her none the less.

"Maybe when y'all graduate and maybe get a job for the BAU we'll be a team." Kira joked.

"That'd be fun!" Garcia squealed lighlty.

They laughed. It was a good night.

**YAY! They kicked ass! **

**Until next time! Reid: I will crush you. Morgan: What? Reid: What?**


	17. Back to work

**A/N: So sorry for the delay! I've been in Tennessee for with my whole family on my dads side...*sarcastically* How fun...Nah I kid. It was fun! Especially white water rafting. Anywho guys, I'll try to be faster like with 'FBIs Most Youngest' but don't bet on it. But hey I said I'd try...so. So let's get going shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Back to work!**

It'd been a few weeks and Kira was finally off her crutches! She was so happy! She was getting bored sitting around doing nothing. She had read every book old and new in the house, watched all the movies even the home videos, and beaten all hers and Spencers video games.

After walking Arkaine she left him food and fresh water in his dishes for the day and headed for to her permante full time profiling job. Though she missed her students but she realized teaching wasn't for her.

She stepped into the bullpen and went to the small kitchen. She grabbed her bottle of Coke and was suprised by a kiss.

"You we're not suspose to do that. The bitch in the red dress might find out." She said sing song.

"Oh. That old bitch can jump off the roof." Eli said kissing Kira again.

"Good morning love birds." Angel said cheery.

"Good morning Angel." Kira said hugging her.

"We missed you." She said.

"I know. I missed you guys. I was so bored." Kira said.

"I'll bet." Mina said coming in with Kane.

"Guys. Case meeting." Damian said.

"Coming!" They said in unison. They laughed.

"I'll be there in a minute." Kira said heading to her mothers office.

"Morning mama." She greeted.

"Morning sweetie. I heard you have a new case. Better get going." JJ smiled at her daughter.

"Love you." Kira said giving her a hug.

"Love you too." JJ said.

Kira dashed swiftly and silently to conference room.

Quantico High.

Spencer thought it was weird not seeing his sorella here everyday. But she had chosen her path and he would support her.

At lunch he sat with the gang and they dicussed their weekend plans and what not.

"So. Boy wonder. How does it feel to have to a G man for a sibling?" Penelope asked.

"It's cool. But I miss her when she goes away." Spencer said.

"Aww. I bet she misses you too." Emily said.

Spencer nodded. "She does. She calls everynight and updates us on whats going on."

"Hmm. So baby boy what's up for this weekend?" Derek asked.

"Well Aaron and I have a swim meet tonight with a team out of state. Then nothing else." Spencer said.

"How about a date? Staruday night." He asked.

"Sure. I'd like that." Spencer said.

"Cool." Derek said planting a quick kiss on the cheek making Spencer blush.

After school Spencer and Derek shared a kiss. "I'll see you tonight." Derek said breathlessly.

"Tonight." Spencer too was breathless and gave Derek another kiss and headed home with his papa.

"Have a hot tonight?" Rossi teased.

"No! Tomorrow." Spencer blushed.

Rossi chuckled and patted him on the back. He was happy to see his son happy.

**Awwww! Spencer and Aaron's team is gonna kick ass again! Wonder what Derek has planned for their date? **

**Until next time! I like trains.**


	18. How about a double date

**A/N: I know I know. It's been awhile. I apologize. But I still have a lot to do here in Akron before departing to Pittsburgh. I'm so excited! But a little nervous...But I'm going to be a ok! So without further ado! Let's get going!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own!**

**How about a double date?**

"-Cer...Spencer! Earth to Spencer!" A voice called to him.

"Huh? Oh hi Aaron." Spencer said.

"Want to tell me what had you so spaced out?" Aaron asked.

"Sorry. Thinking about my date with Derek tomorrow, and my sister. She's out on a new case and the last one left her well hurt." He said.

"She'll be fine. Kira's a very strong girl. And as for Derek try not to worry. You'll have fun. Now you have to focus on swimming." Aaron assured.

"You're right. Now's the time to focus." Spencer said.

All suited up and ready to tackle the other team the headed out to the pool and went to their spots.

"Aaron. Our rivals are here." Spencer whispered.

"What are they doing here?" Aaron asked in whisper.

"I don't know. Derek doesn't look to happy." Spencer whispered back.

"I'm sure he'll keep them at bay. Focus time now." Aaron whispered sternly.

Spencer only nodded. They took to their positions and when the whistled sounded they swam.

Spencers team lost the first and won the last two. Both teams got out and shook hands.

"Good jobs mates. Hope we meet again." The Austrailian boy said.

"Yeah you too. Thanks for having us." Anderson said.

"Anytime." The tall boy said.

They chatted for a minute then went to change. Once outside they ran into trouble. There would've been a fight if not for the other team. The explained how their rivals were the top in Virgina til they started and they wanted their title back. As a thank you for helping them they invited the other team to join them for pizza. The two teams were now allies.

Later that night.

_"Really? Wow. It's good that you've made some new allies." Kira said on the phone._

"Yeah. Tomorrow I have a date with Derek." Spencer said blushing a little.

_"Aww! Oh hey, here's an idea if you two are up for it." She said._

"What is it?" Spencer asked.

_"How about a double date? Eli's been wanting to take me on date since I got out of the hospital." She said._

"That's sounds like fun. I'll run it by Derek and see what he thinks." Spencer said. Arkaine walked in and jumped on the bed snuggling next to Spencer. Spencer patted his head.

_"Cool. I'll run it by Eli as well. I got to go. I have to rest up for tomorrow. This UnSub is a no nonsense type." She said._

"Kay. Good night. *Arkaine barks* Arkaine says good night too." Spencer chuckled.

_"Good night. Good night Arkaine." She said hanging up._

He hung up and started texting Derek. He'd call, but Derek's parents were probably in bed so he didn't want Derek to get in trouble.

**Spencer-Hey you.**

**Derek-Hey Pretty Boy. What's up? I was about to call you.**

**Spencer-Oh nothing. Really? Hey what would you say to a double date with Kira and Eli?**

**Derek-Really. Wow great minds think a like. I was going to ask you if you'd rather go on our date tomorrow or wait to a double with them.**

**Spencer-Oh wow. Kira just asked me about it. Oh she just messaged me. She said Eli thinks that'll be fun.**

**Derek-Good. So it's settled. A double date with Kira and Eli when they get back.**

**Spencer-Yep. Well I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. Good night. I love you.**

**Derek-Good night Baby Boy. Love you always.**

Spencer rolled over and turned off the lamp. He snuggled into the blankets and Arkaine. The two slept peacefully.

**WHOO! A double date now! Betcha can't wait for that.**

**Until next time! In the city the peaceful city the UnSub sleeps tonight. In the city the peaceful city the UnSub sleeps tonight.**


	19. The perfect night

**A/N: HI PEOPLE! Miss me? Lol. It's almost Sept! AHHHH! And I'm already counting down the days til school begins! I'm going to college! Omg! It seems only yesterday that was ye big and running around my old apartment. But now I'm 20 and heading out to do what I love! Time really flies these days. Anywho...Remember that 'double date' I promised? Well guess what? It's here! Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you and part by the cookies in the jar.**

**The perfect night.**

After a long tiring case, Kira was glad to be home. She was actually more than glad. She was excited! It was her first double date! She finished her shower and and raced into her over sized closet.

She looked around and tried to decide what to wear. They weren't doing anything fancy but since she was a tomboy she didn't have much for nice clothes. A few black dresses and a gothic skirt but not much else.

'It's funny how my whole wardrobe is black except for my jeans and I'm not gothic or emo. But black is my favorite color.' She thought.

She sighed. Picking out a black tee and a pair of nice jeans she dressed. She grabbed her favorite black steel toe boots and slid them on. She grabbed her guitar and put it in its case and then her messenger bag. She put her phone in it and headed downstairs to walk Arkaine before she and Spencer left.

Spencer was in a jam. He like Kira doesn't know what to wear. He huffed.

"I'm what you pick will be fine." A voice behind him said.

He turned to see his mother. He smiled.

"What's Kira wearing?" He asked.

JJ giggled.

"Your sister. Is wearing a black tee, a pair of nice jeans, and her boots." She chuckled.

Spencer laughed.

"You'll great either way. Just remember to have fun." She said leaving to give him some privacy.

Spencer turned back and picked a purple button down shirt and a pair of black jeans and his converse.

Dressed and ready he met his sibling downstairs and headed out to meet their dates.

Derek and Eli were waiting outside of the resturant talking. They smiled when their loved ones came towards them.

"Have we kept you waiting?" Kira asked.

"Nah. We just got here. Hey Pretty Boy." Derek said planting a kiss on Spencer lips.

Spencer whined a little at the loss of contact.

They all chuckled. Eli did the same as Derek but Kira didn't whine at the loss of contact. She just shrugged and went inside.

The boys roared with laughter.

"You guys coming or what? It's smells sooooo good in here." Kira said going back in.

They followed her in and they agreed. It smelled amazing. They sat down and ordered. Kira ordered the chicken sandwhich and waffle fries. Eli got a sirloin and salade. Derek and Spencer shared a foot long philly cheesesteak and a plate of fries.

After dinner they headed to the park to watch a meteor shower. Kira got her guitar and began playing.

_Sometimes life _

_Can be a pain_

_But it's also a gift_

_One you shouldn't waste_

_Give it time_

_You'll understand _

_How did I get so lucky to have you_

_How did I get to be happy_

_Tell me how tell me why_

_I love you_

_Sometimes life_

_We take for granted_

_We're so blind_

_To what we got_

_And I got you_

_How did I get so lucky to have you_

_How did I get to be happy_

_Tell me how tell me why_

_I love you_

_Tell me how did I_

_Get to be like this_

_My heart beats faster_

_Everytime we kiss_

_You have captured _

_My heart_

_How did I get so lucky to have you_

_How did I get to be happy_

_Tell me how tell me why_

_I love you_

_I oh oh ohohhhhhhh I_

_I love you_

Kira stopped to rest her fingers and catch her breath. The boys were amazed.

"What beautiful song little lady." Derek said

Kira blushed.

"Yeah. Why didn't you say you could sing?" Eli asked.

"It was for you to find out." Kira said.

"I loved it." Spencer said.

"Thank you." Kira said.

"Play some more? You don't have to sing." Eli said.

Kira nodded and began playing a soothing and steady lullaby. While watching the meteor shower.

It turned out to be a perfect night.

**So awesome! The song was written by me a few years ago. And my favorite is black so hence Kira's favorite color.**

**Until next time! *Nyan Cat bursts through my window***


	20. This is Halloween

**A/N: Hey howdy hey! I'm sorry my lovelies for neglecting this. I have two new multi chapters out and I 'Slender Man' just ended. So yeah. My apologies. Anywho, when we last saw our heros they went a wonderful date. Now a few weeks have gone and it's time for Halloween! Let's see what the gangs up too!**

**A/N 2: I'm sorry to say my loverlies but this story is coming to an end. Yeah yeah I know. But I may have a sequel in mind.**

**Enjoy.**

**All mistakes brought to you Morgan. **

**Morgan: Hey! Me: Lol.**

**This is Halloween.**

Kira sat at her decorated desk. Her desk was decorated for Halloween. Her brothers favorite holiday. She favored Christmas, not only because she was born in the winter but because she loved to look at the all the different lights and decorations, she loved the colors too despite her favorite colors being jet black, midnight blue, and bloodstain red.

But she loved her desk none the less. Why? Because Spencer decorated it for her. She giggled at the memory.

_'Mia famiglia. I'm home.' Kira said walking in._

_She got attacked by her playful husky hybred._

_'Hi Arkaine.' She cooed._

_'Kira! Kira! Kira!' Spencer said jumping up and down._

_'Spencer, Spencer, Spencer.' She laughed._

_'Can I decorate your desk at the BAU? Please?' He asked._

_'Let me guess. You decorated the house and you feel that my plain desk needs a touch up.' She said._

_'Yes. Please?' He begged._

_'Sure. Why not.' She laughed._

_Spencer hugged her._

_'Thank you!' He said disappearing._

She giggled again. Her brothers child like behavior was down right adorable. She sighed got to work on her huge pile of paperwork.

JJ was in her office and smiled. She loved it when her children smiled. She watched her as she recalled Spencer asking her to decorate her desk for Halloween at the beginning of the month. Tonight was Halloween. Kira, Eli, Derek, and Spencer were going trick or treating and then to Garcias for a party.

Kira got home later that evening. She walked by her and laughed. Her brother was being picky on what costume to wear. She went in and picked out the Luke Skywalker one. She went to her room and got her Goddess of Darkness outfit she made. Her costume was a long black dress and robe. She wore her black steel toe boots and grab her crown of thorns. Her sycthe was downstairs waiting.

Once Spencer was finished they headed out with their lovers and got candy.

Derek was a football player of course. Eli was Venom from Spider Man. Once their bags were full of candy they headed to Garcias for her party.

"O my god! You guys look amazing!" Garica squeed.

The party was great! Spencer and Derek shared a few kisses. So did Eli and Kira. Garcia and the other girls squeed over how cute they were.

Overall it was a great night.

"Well. I had fun." Kira said.

"So did I." Derek said.

"I had a blast! I wish we could get more candy." Spencer pouted.

"I think you have enough Baby Boy." Derek laughed.

Kira and Eli chuckled. Once home Spencer and Kira kissed their lovers goodnight and headed upstairs to change.

All showered and changed Spencer and Kira were sitting cross legged on Kira bedroom floor sorting through their goodies giving each other the ones the other liked and/or didn't liked.

By 2 in the morning they sorted through their candy and watched a bunched of horror movies. The two were now asleep in the fort they made.

JJ and Rossi smiled at their 'children'. JJ covered them with a blanket and Rossi turned the movie off. They turned out the lights and headed to bed themselves.

**Aww! Kira's birthday is my birthday and her favorite colors are my favorite colors.**

**Until next time! What we're talking about again?**


	21. Spencer's journal

**A/N: Gooooooood afternoon my doves! I superly and sincerely apologize for the very late update! School kicked off and my other stories needed tending too. Plus since this is ending I was trying to the ending together. I think I got it. If it doesn't work out oh well! I still had fun writing this. The reason why this is ending is because when I played this out in my head it lagged on, and I didn't want that to happen. But as I've said in pervious chapters a sequel may appear in the near future. So be on the lookout and enjoy the finale! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by my new Windows 8 laptop!**

**Spencer's journal.**

_June 18th 2025._

_So today's the big day! I'm officially in the BAU! 21 and in the BAU! And hey why not? Kira was young when she first joined and starting teaching. But I'm not the only one joining the team. Derek, Aaron, Emily and Penelope are joining too! And their really excited like I am!_

_My sorella is the Unit Chief for our team! Damien I heard got promoted to Section Chief when Kira's old boss had a psychotic break. Kira never liked her much anyway. I heard she was a slave driver._

_Derek and I are also engaged! We're so happy and so is the family! We're going to get to married about around Christmas time, and Kira's birthday. It'll be amazing! _

_High school was pretty fun. Aaron, me, and the swim team made to nationals and won! Kira took a bunch of pictures. Even ones where the team and I screwing around. My favorite's with Aaron and I and we're holding the nationals trophy and taunting our rival team. Aaron and I continued swimming through out the academy and still go swimming when we get the chance._

_But today's a big day. Today we have our first case! Of course since I'm the youngest everyone's in over protective mode. But that's because they care. _

_Mom and dad are retired and live in a cabin secluded in the forest of Quantico. Only Kira and I know where to find them. Dad left the manor to Kira since she's the oldest. But she shares. Me and the others live there now with her. She doesn't mind. She gets free babysitting services from my other sisters. _

_Yup. I said babysitting. Kira and Eli were married after I graduated and they now have a daughter Diana. Diana Rosalie Stone. Everyone loves her and so do I! Mom and dad love her too! In fact my niece is with her grandparents now probably being spoiled. _

_Everything turned out in the end. It started out with pain and suffering then become better to amazing. Life's good. _

_Whoop! Got to go! We're about to get our assignments!_

_Spencer._

"Spence you and Hotch go the dumpsite, see what you can dig up." Kira said.

"Ma'am." They both said.

"Morgan and Prentiess you go to the morgue. See what this sick freak is up too." She said.

"Yes ma'am." They both said.

"Garcia track these names and license numbers. Also look up underground systems in use with the Black Market." She said.

"Can do boss lady. PG out." Garcia said.

"Alright y'all, let's get cracking! We have an UnSub to catch!" She said.

"Yes ma'am!" They said together.

With that they got straight to work.

_'Yup. Life's good.' Spencer thought._

**The End! I know it's short lived but like I said I didn't want to drag on! But be on the lookout for a sequel!**

**Until the next time!**


End file.
